Night World Series: Love, Loyalty and Enemies
by pIkAcHu4.5.10
Summary: my take on the famous night world series. there is heavy language, sexual content.


Walking down the streets of a new city was kind of scary in a way, event though it wasn't even dark yet. Every once in awhile, the wind would kick up and I'd have to hold down my uniform skirt. I slowly look upward to the ever darkening sky, "its going to rain soon…. Maybe I should hurry.." I spoke softly to myself.

I stopped at the cross-walk, the rain began to fall. all the women around me began to scream. I just looked around, and began to walk. I dug around in my school bag and found my keys, but as I pulled them out, I ran into someone. I stumbled back almost falling into a puddle of water, but he caught me just in time. "t-thank you…" he eyes were looking into mine, looking for some kind of recognition. His eyes were as blue as the night. "huh… strange.." I found myself saying out loud. And I knew he was thinking the same about my eyes.

He lifted my straight up, and began to open his mouth in an apology, "I'm sor-" I held my hand up. "no, it is me who should apologize to you… I wasn't looking where I was going.." I held his eyes a little longer then noticed that he was wearing the same uniform as me. But that wasn't the biggest thing that caught my eyes. His hair, from the looks of it, it was a raven black color, the street light highlighting all the under hues of blue. "…I'm sorry.." I dragged out my words like I was lost in thought.

I felt my ears perk up, there was someone watching us. Someone from the night world. I let my mind reach out towards that person, it was my older brother. "I'm sorry for bumping into you. And thank you for catching me." I finally found my voice. I slowly pulled away from him, beginning to walk away. "hey… wait! Do I.. know you?" he called out. I looked at him again, lightly touching his mind to see if he did know me. "Ahh, we do know each other, we have been going to the same schools for 17 years." I spoke fluidly. Then I disappeared from his sight.

As I got to the door of my apartment. "what do you want, Erik?" I retorted even before I opened the door. "so I cant check on my baby sister? She is living with humans" said a boy only a few years older. I turned around to look into silvery-red eyes and dirty blond hair. "I am not a child any more, Erik." I walked through the door, and he followed. Walking over to the fridge, I grabbed a water bottle full of red liquid. I shot a glance at him, he was looking through my school bag. "what do you want?" he stopped and walked over to me, pined my to the wall, bearing his teeth to me "who was that boy?" my own brother bearing his teeth to me triggers me to bear my teeth. "non of your business." my retort was sharp and tight.

He let me go, I blocked my mind off from his telepathy. He wasn't very good at it. that's what happens when you are born from both a vampire and a witch, but raise as a witch. He and I have always been at each others necks, literally. But when we were little it wasn't like that. He would protect me, when we would venture out of the wall our father built to keep the humans out. But no, it was to keep us in. Erik wouldn't hear of the truth.

He stayed by our fathers side. He was the families greatest warrior. I, on the other hand, was taken from my brother before my 4th birthday. My mother, a beautiful woman with honey color eyes and hair so blond that in the moonlight it looked silver, began to teach me the ways of a witch. Spells and potions. I was a fast learner and I was hungry for more. My mother put me in a human school, where I had to learn to see the world so differently. But one day, I attacked a human girl, her name was Lizzy. But it wasn't that bad, I hit her and broke her arm. My mother punished me for it. "sweetheart, you can't be doing that. Your not human, humans are very fragile," her eyes looked pleading yet filled with sorrow. "one day your going to find a human, vampire or even a wolf that your going to fall in love with. But till then you must be mindful of who your with." as a little girl falling in love was something to say ewe to. "just remember, 'don't let it show, don't let them know. Be the good girl I know you are' alright?"

"you know the rules, rose." Erik looked into my eyes after putting me back on the floor. I looked away. "yeah I know" I said quietly knowing he could hear me anyways. "loving a human is punishable by death." his eyes looked pleading. "like I said I know." I felt my eyes tear.


End file.
